O pomo de prata
by Mia Galvez
Summary: Jogos de quadribol são como duelos: apenas um pode vencer. Somente o melhor apanha o pomo e ganha a disputa. Mas o que é que estamos disputando mesmo?
1. Um talento nato

**O pomo de prata**

* * *

Jogos de quadribol são como duelos: apenas um pode vencer. Somente o melhor apanha o pomo e ganha a disputa. Mas o que é que estamos disputando mesmo? "_(...) Ouça bem, James, porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez: a única diferença entre um capricho e uma paixão eterna é que o capricho dura um pouco mais..."_

* * *

**Observação:** essa fic tem um pequeno spoiler de DH: o fato de Regulus ser apanhador do time de Quadribol da Sonserina. Tive que inferir algumas coisas para que pudesse montar o enredo, tais como: a diferença de idade entre Regulus e James (que se assemelha àquela entre Regulus e Sirius), que determinei como um ano (já que temos a confirmação de que James nasceu em 1960 pela lápide de seu túmulo em DH); e o ano em que Regulus entrou no time da Sonserina, que determinei como sendo o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, sexto ano de James. Portanto, essa fic se passa em 1977 (se James entrou em Hogwarts com exatos 11 anos, como se supõe que deva ter acontecido). E a fic é UA pelo mero detalhe de que a dona J.K. Rowling disse numa entrevista que o James era artilheiro, e não apanhador do time de quadribol. Na minha fic ele é apanhador, ok?

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Um talento nato**

O único som que ecoava pelo dormitório masculino da Grifinória naquela manhã era o do ressonar suave de quatro garotos. Talvez o de Peter Pettigrew não fosse tão suave: estava mais para um motor de caminhão trouxa, mas seus companheiros de quarto já estavam acostumados e pareciam não se incomodar.

A cama próxima à janela era cercada por uma cortina pesada, de veludo vermelho, entrecortada por um rasgo. Através dele, era possível divisar um jovem de cabelos muito negros e completamente bagunçados, espetados no alto da cabeça. Ele estava profundamente adormecido, os óculos que usava ainda pousados meio tortos sobre a face, a boca ligeiramente aberta. Os braços envolviam um livro de capa vermelha, com o título cintilando em letras douradas: "_Quadribol Através dos Séculos"._ Era a única possibilidade de leitura que poderia interessá-lo. Logo acima de sua cama havia um pôster do _Puddlemere United_ que mostrava os jogadores acenando sobre o campo de quadribol em suas vestes azul-marinho, com o emblema de dois juncos cruzados sobre o peito. O destaque ficava por conta do jogador sentado no centro da primeira fila, de cabelos muito claros e que segurava um pomo de ouro, com as asinhas se debatendo freneticamente entre os dedos. Ao lado do pôster, havia uma foto do mesmo menino adormecido na cama, as vestes de quadribol da Grifinória brilhando enquanto ele voava de um lado para o outro em sua vassoura.

James Potter sabia que seria jogador de quadribol desde... bom, desde sempre. Mesmo antes de conseguir pronunciar o nome do jogo, seu pai, o senhor Potter, já o havia presenteado com uma pequena vassoura e um pomo especial para crianças, com uma velocidade reduzida. Logo o brinquedo perdeu a graça: ficou fácil demais pegá-lo. Era um talento nato, de berço. O quarto do filho único e temporão era decorado por pôsteres de seu time e jogadores preferidos, e ele trouxe um pedacinho de sua própria casa para o dormitório de Hogwarts. Quadribol era sua vida.

Era por confiar tanto em seu "talento nato" que James conseguia adormecer profundamente mesmo diante do jogo de abertura da temporada em seu sexto ano. A Grifinória havia treinado à exaustão nas últimas semanas, com o claro objetivo de honrar a posição de melhor time de quadribol de Hogwarts, que carregava há muitos anos.

Ao menos desde que entrara para o time, James podia se sentir parte dessa história vitoriosa: não havia deixado de capturar o pomo uma vez sequer, o que significava que jamais tinha experimentado o gosto amargo da derrota, tanto como jogador de quadribol quanto em outras áreas de sua vida. Costumava dizer que alguns nascem para perder, outros para ganhar, e fazia questão de destacar sua posição como vencedor. Sempre!

O sol começou a despontar e entrar timidamente pelo vidro meio empoeirado da janela. James murmurou qualquer coisa em sonho e se virou na cama, mudando de lado para evitar que os raios de sol incidissem sobre seu rosto. Os óculos caíram para o travesseiro fofo de penas de hipogrifo, mas nem assim ele acordou. Seu subconsciente ordenava que dormisse o máximo que pudesse, para estar descansado para o jogo.

James acreditava que aquele seria um duelo fácil. Um duelo, sim, porque era dessa forma que encarava cada partida, contra a Sonserina particularmente. Para ele, quadribol era um jogo de um contra um. O melhor apanhador vencia. E não tinha dúvidas de que este seria ele, claro.

Sirius o fez jurar, no dia anterior, que capturaria o pomo o mais rápido que pudesse, talvez tão rápido que estabelecesse um novo recorde em Hogwarts. Os olhos negros do amigo tinham um tom desafiador quando exigiu de James a vitória. Era uma batalha pessoal para Sirius, apesar de não fazer parte do time. Se a Grifinória ganhasse, significaria a derrota de seu irmão mais novo, Regulus Black, estreando como apanhador do time adversário.

- Padfoot, relaxe! – disse James, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores na sexta-feira antes do jogo, depois de uma aula de Feitiços na qual eles não haviam prestado a menor atenção. Remus e Peter vinham logo atrás deles, o segundo com um olhar admirado, sorvendo cada palavra dos dois amigos. James continou: - Eu já disse que vou capturar o pomo antes que o frango do seu irmão mais novo possa terminar de dizer "quadribol".

James e Sirius riram, seguidos por Peter, que bateu nas costas de James enquanto dizia:

- É isso aí, Prongs! Vamos detonar os Sonserinos e...

Um baque surdo interrompeu a animada conversa dos rapazes. Remus, que os seguia silenciosamente, estava caído no chão, os livros que antes carregava nos braços espalhados pelo corredor, o olhar surpreso de quem se pergunta "_o que aconteceu comigo?"_. Sirius foi o primeiro a se abaixar ao lado do amigo.

- Essa última noite foi feroz, não é mesmo? – disse enquanto ajudava Remus a se levantar. – Eu que o diga! – e Sirius apontou um corte ainda brilhante de sangue seco no próprio rosto, enquanto colocava o braço de Remus sobre seu pescoço. – Portanto, Prongs, vença esse jogo para nos dar um pouco de divertimento saudável, talvez xingar alguns sonserinos ou arranjar uma briga qualquer, ok?

Remus sorriu de maneira cansada, retirando o braço do pescoço de Sirius:

- Eu posso andar, Sirius, estou bem. E você, James, faça o que puder.

- Tudo o que posso fazer é ganhar, Moony – James falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos espetados e estufando o peito. – É uma atitude natural.

- É... o tal talento nato – completou Sirius, soltando uma gargalhada rouca que se parecia muito com um latido.

Mas naquela manhã que antecedia o jogo, enquanto os quatro amigos Grifinórios ainda dormiam, a situação era um pouco diferente no dormitório localizado nas masmorras do castelo. Um sonserino de vestes de quadribol caminhava de um lado para o outro desde as três horas. Não conseguiu pregar o olho durante a noite toda. O franzino rapaz sofria de insônia desde que se conhecia por gente, e a expectativa diante da estréia como apanhador tinha piorado os sintomas. Seu rosto já pálido adquiriu uma coloração esverdeada, e ele não se sentia capaz de tomar sequer um copo d'água, pois o estômago estava absolutamente embrulhado.

Sempre gostou de quadribol. Apesar de ser um rapaz calado e não possuir exatamente o tipo físico ideal para praticar esportes, por ser franzino e bastante magro, decidiu seu candidatar à vaga de apanhador assim que descobriu que a equipe da Sonserina estava desfalcada. Pensou que reunia as características necessárias para ocupar a posição no time, afinal, quanto menor e mais magro, mais rápido para voar. Sem fazer alarde, fez os testes no campo de quadribol numa tarde fria de inverno, quando o vento soprava contra os jogadores e dificultava os vôos. Foi o melhor apanhador do treino, embora não tenha acreditado nisso até o exato momento em que o capitão do time, o corpulento John Mulciber, anunciou o escolhido:

- O novo apanhador da Sonserina é: Regulus Black!

Permaneceu por um tempo em transe, encarando os sorrisos dos companheiros de casa sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Alguns batiam palmas, pois o jovem tinha se mostrado um excelente jogador durante o teste. Embora soubesse que merecia aquela psoição, Regulus não estava acostumado a ser escolhido para nada, e muito menos a ser o centro das atenções em situação alguma. Em Hogwarts, sempre foi um aluno mediano, sem qualquer destaque nas matérias que cursava, exatamente como o era em sua casa. No Largo Grimmauld, fazia questão de não ser exatamente percebido, sem dar motivos para reclamações ou elogios. Era só mais um, alguém _normal_. Mas no momento em que foi selecionado para ser apanhador, tinha, literalmente em suas mãos, a oportunidade de ser _mais_. Agora fazia parte do time de quadribol da Sonserina, posto invejado por muitos dos estudantes de Hogwarts. Quando se deu conta do que teria pela frente, seu estômago deu um salto furioso, mesmo sabendo que o jogo de estréia da temporada ainda estava distante pelo menos um mês.

O tempo passou como se as horas fossem segundos e os dias fossem horas. A estréia de Regulus finalmente havia chegado, e ele se sentia absolutamente _doente_. Não, não poderia jogar daquele jeito. Não quando sabia quem deveria enfrentar como apanhador: o poço de confiança, habilidade e... _charme_ de James Potter.

O coração de Regulus protestava, nervoso, diante da mera menção do nome de seu oponente. E o jovem sonserino se perguntava, sem parar, por que diabos se sentia daquele jeito em relação ao metido grifinório.


	2. Quadribol é um duelo para dois

**Capítulo 2: Quadribol é um duelo para dois**

Na manhã do jogo, à mesa do Salão Principal, Regulus deixou seus olhos pousarem sobre a figura de James. Ele ingeria uma grande quantidade de cereais com leite de maneira despreocupada, enquanto parecia se gabar aos amigos na mesa da Grifinória. Regulus não conseguia comer absolutamente nada, embora Crabble e Goyle, os corpulentos batedores do time, insistissem para que ele se alimentasse.

- Anda, Regulus, coma alguma coisa! – disse Crabble, enquanto enchia seu próprio prato com ovos fritos e bacon em quantidade suficiente para alimentar um trasgo.

- Você vai precisar de energia para detonar aquele traidorzinho do sangue – prosseguiu Goyle enchendo a boca de _muffins_ de chocolate. – Chegou a hora do babaca do Potter parar de se gabar, tenho certeza!

Os dois truculentos e encrenqueiros batedores deram tapinhas nada suaves nas costas de Regulus, que não conseguia estar tão certo de sua vitória quanto seus companheiros de time. Era por isso que não podia sequer tomar o suco de abóbora que uma das garotas de sua casa, do tipo das que seguem jogadores de quadribol por onde quer que eles andem, havia colocado em seu copo. Apenas permanecia mexendo o líquido com uma colher, enquanto não despregava os olhos de seu oponente grifinório, que dava gargalhadas ao lado de Sirius.

Sirius. Conforme os anos em Hogwarts passavam, seu irmão ficava cada vez mais rebelde em casa. Era quase impossível conviver com ele e as críticas dos pais em relação às suas más companhias quando voltavam para o Largo Grimmauld nas férias. Porém, Regulus tentava permanecer indiferente às brigas, e raramente se envolvia nelas. Seu relacionamento com o irmão era relativamente calmo, embora soubesse que o ele não o suportava por ser tão pacifico em relação aos pais. Regulus tinha aprendido a não questionar. Era mais fácil ficar calado do que colocar suas opiniões para fora e correr o risco de ser repreendido. Por isso, julgava que suas idéias deveriam ser guardadas apenas para si. Nunca tomava partido de nenhum lado. Quando as brigas começavam, fechava os ouvidos e apenas ignorava. Seguia seu caminho natural: se os pais e amigos queriam que ele fosse um seguidor das Trevas, ele o seria. No entanto, não odiava Sirius. Certas vezes, até o admirava pela coragem de sempre dizer aquilo que pensava.

A massa colorida de alunos seguia excitada para o campo de quadribol após o café da manhã. As cores dos cachecóis, luvas e toucas remetiam às casas para as quais torceriam naquele dia, dividindo-se num mar de verde e prata da Sonserina e vermelho e dourado da Grifinória. Até mesmo aqueles que não pertenciam a nenhuma das duas casas tomavam partido para aquela que julgavam melhor, e ostentavam nem que fosse uma bandeirola colorida para demonstrar o seu apoio às serpentes ou aos leões. O vento estava gelado e o ar bastante úmido, tempo característico no auge do inverno e propício para tempestades de neve.

No vestiário, Mulciber deu as últimas instruções aos seus jogadores, que tentavam se proteger do frio como podiam, vestindo luvas e blusas quentes por debaixo do uniforme:

- Alecto, Amycus e Avery, concentrem-se na goles e em nada mais, entenderam? Deixem os balaços com Crabble e Goyle, não quero nenhum de vocês bancando o batedor, como Amycus fez no último jogo da temporada passada. Isso pode nos render punições. E não se esqueçam: na primeira oportunidade que tiverem, utilizem a Formação de Ataque Cabeça-de-Falcão. Se precisarem trombar algum jogador do time adversário, não hesitem em fazê-lo, e derrubem-no da vassoura, se for possível! Avante, Sonserina!

Enquanto os jogadores se reuniam para o grito de guerra, Mulciber puxou Regulus de lado pela extremidade da capa, assustando o franzino rapaz:

- Escute aqui, Black: contamos com você. Faça o mesmo que fez durante os treinos e agarre aquele maldito pomo antes que Potter o faça, se não quiser ser azarado por uma multidão de sonserinos raivosos. Sem pressão, ok?

Regulus engoliu em seco enquanto carregava a vassoura para fora do vestiário, ao lado dos outros jogadores. Quando o time saiu para o vento gelado, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, mas não sabia precisar se era de frio ou nervoso. A multidão urrava enquanto os jogadores montavam suas vassouras e iniciavam o vôo ao redor do campo, acenando para a arquibancada. Regulus não acenava porque achava que, se o fizesse, vomitaria no instante seguinte, ou pior: cairia da vassoura. Por isso, mantinha as mãos firmes no cabo. Ouviu a voz de Charlie Jordan ecoando no megafone enfeitiçado:

- Aqui estamos para mais uma abertura emocionante da temporada de quadribol em Hogwarts! E nada melhor do que começar com um verdadeiro duelo entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios, para esquentar a nossa fria manhã de inverno! O time das serpentes já sobrevoa o campo, levando a arquibancada ao delírio – e Jordan deixou que os estudantes explodissem em vivas, retornando a falar em seguida. – E aí vem o time dos Grifinórios!

O coração de Regulus deu um pulo dolorido no peito: James foi o primeiro a entrar em campo, deslizando no ar com a moderna Nimbus 1700 que ganhou do pai. Era a melhor vassoura de quadribol daquele ano, utilizada pelos grandes times profissionais da Grã-Bretanha. Regulus sentiu-se um idiota em sua Shooting Star, embora a vassoura ainda fosse nova e bastante potente. Porém, mesmo que o sonserino tivesse uma vassoura biônica não conseguiria se sentir satisfeito. Potter e toda a sua excessiva confiança lhe provocavam pontadas incomodas no estômago.

Enquanto isso, o confiante grifinório sobrevoava o campo de quadribol e sorria, passando as mãos pelos cabelos espetados. Avistou Lily Evans na arquibancada e estufou o peito, acenando com ênfase e fazendo seu sorriso brilhar ainda mais. Porém, a colega de casa não percebeu, pois parecia entretida em examinar as próprias unhas enquanto seus cabelos vermelhos voejavam com a força do vento gelado que soprava sobre Hogwarts.

Frustrado, os olhos de James passearam pelo time adversário até pousar em Regulus. Sua figura pálida e magra parecia bastante assustada diante dos olhos astutos de James, cobertos pelas lentes dos óculos, protegidas por um feitiço _Impervius_ para que não se molhassem enquanto voava. Apesar de estar visivelmente assustado, James observou que Regulus tinha um bom porte enquanto montava a vassoura: mantinha os ombros ligeiramente curvados para melhorar a aerodinâmica do vôo, e seus pés também permaneciam posicionados de maneira correta, os joelhos dobrados para dar mais equilíbrio. Enquanto deslizava pelo ar, a capa verde esvoaçando com o vento, mostrava o domínio pleno que tinha de seu equipamento de vôo. Mas o que chamou a atenção de James foi a forma como Regulus segurava o cabo da vassoura, as mãos grandes, fortes, posicionadas de maneira firme e determinando a direção para a qual queria rumar com precisão quase milimétrica. Os dedos longos, cobertos pelas luvas de jogo, pareciam hipnotizar James, que manteve os olhos pregados no adversário mesmo enquanto ele voava para longe. Nesses momentos, James franzia a testa e forçava os olhos para não perder as mãos do sonserino de vista.

- Esse ano a casa vermelha e dourada está de arrasar! – continuava Jordan pelo megafone enfeitiçado para ampliar o alcance de sua voz. - A formação da temporada passada ganhou a artilheira Mary MacDonald, do sexto ano, que parece bastante entrosada com Frank Longbottom e Meaghan McCormack enquanto tocam a goles. Mas o destaque vai mesmo para James Potter, o nosso apanhador invencível desde que entrou no time! Será que o novato Regulus Black, da Sonserina, vai conseguir tirar o reinado de Potter? Eu duvido e... AI!!!

Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória, puxou a orelha de Jordan e fez com que ele se calasse. O jovem também fazia parte da casa dos leões e não era muito imparcial ao narrar os jogos.

A treinadora Madame Hoock fez soar o primeiro apito e ambos os times se reuniram próximos a ela. A arquibancada continuava aos gritos, cada um tentando soar mais alto que a torcida do adversário. Leões encantados rugiam, enquanto os sonserinos tentavam enfeitiçá-los de longe para que miassem como gatinhos assustados. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Mas James não ouvia nada. Tinha posicionado a vassoura no ar um pouco acima do círculo formado pelos jogadores de ambos os times ao redor de Madame Hoock, que já tinha soltado o pomo de ouro, mas ainda não havia dado o apito de início do jogo. A bolinha dourada voejou entre os dois apanhadores, passando rapidamente em volta da cabeça de James. Depois, seguiu veloz na direção de Regulus, enquanto os olhos anis do sonserino acompanhavam o movimento do pomo. Então, ambos os apanhadores se encararam e foi como se o vento soprasse mais rápido e mais gelado. Enquanto os olhos de Regulus permaneciam pousados sobre o rosto de James, o oponente não conseguia se controlar e fazia seu olhar caminhar por cada detalhe do sonserino, descendo pelos lábios finos, o pescoço delgado e o peito magro até chegar às mãos. Ah, que mãos eram aquelas de Regulus Black?

O segundo apito se fez ouvir e o duelo começou. Porém, James estava tão absorto no adversário que sequer percebeu que Mary voava em sua direção, trombando com a colega do time.

- _VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR PROCURANDO PELO POMO, POTTER?_ – a menina gritou, voando atrás da goles em seguida.

"_O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui parado?" _– pensou James assim que notou que Regulus já estava muito acima do campo. Subiu para perto do oponente e deixou que os jogadores de seu time fizessem o serviço lá embaixo. Não desgrudaria do sonserino, a menos que avistasse o pomo antes dele, o que provavelmente aconteceria devido ao seu "_talento nato"_.

Enquanto isso, Jordan continuava com sua narração:

- Longbottom parece particularmente inspirado hoje! Ele e MacDonald formam uma excelente dupla, com o suporte da sempre fantástica Meaghan McCormack! A mãe dela, como todos sabem, é jogadora profissional do Pride of Portree, e parece que a filha está seguindo os mesmos passos!

Os três artilheiros da Grifinória tocavam a bola com facilidade, escapando das mãos ágeis dos sonserinos por um triz. Vassouras riscavam o ar de maneira tão veloz que os olhos precisavam ser treinados e acostumados para que pudessem acompanhá-las.

- Parece que os sonserinos têm dificuldades em barrar nossos artilheiros, ops, digo... os artilheiros da Grifinória – disse Jordan, observando o olhar severo da professora McGonagall, sentada estrategicamente ao seu lado. - Eles se aproximam do gol, será que Mulciber conseguirá detê-los e... Oh, droga! Crabble e Goyle fizeram uma incrível Dupla-Defesa de Batedores e o balaço atingiu em cheio as costas de Longbottom, que deixou a goles escapar e agora parece respirar com dificuldades. Mas olhem só, os irmãos Carrow e Avery começaram a voar em Formação de Ataque Cabeça de Falcão! É uma jogada ensaiada na qual os artilheiros formam um V e voam juntos em direção às balizas. O balaço de Wood passou a esmo pelos artilheiros da Sonserina, que continuam em formação e ultrapassam MacDonald e McCormack sem dificuldades! Não foi dessa vez que elas conseguiram recuperar a goles, que está de posse de Alecto. A artilheira verde e prata vêm pela esquerda e... por Merlin! Ela faz um difícil passe de revés para o irmão e continua avançando para as balizas de Evangeline Johnson, e... e... é GOL! 10 pontos para a Sonserina, droga!

Jordan estava visivelmente decepcionado. A multidão verde e prata urrou de alegria, incentivando o time a continuar com a excelente apresentação. Imediatamente o placar mágico saltou, confirmando que a Sonserina estava na frente. A posse da goles passou para Frank Longbottom, que já tinha se recuperado do balaço de Crabble e Goyle e voava rapidamente para as balizas defendidas por Mulciber.

Enquanto isso, James praguejava e Regulus mantinha os olhos atentos, esquadrinhando cada canto que conseguia alcançar. Porém, o vento e os raios de sol que ultrapassavam a neblina úmida do inverno complicavam a situação de ambos os apanhadores. James tinha um agravante: não conseguia se concentrar. Sua tática era sempre se desligar do jogo enquanto procurava pelo pomo, mas naquela ocasião distraia-se com o menor movimento do oponente, acabando por deixar que seus olhos passeassem pela figura de Regulus, eventualmente se focando nas mãos. Não conseguia entender porque elas o atraiam quase como se fossem ímãs. Era a primeira vez que James se importava menos com o pomo do que com o apanhador adversário num jogo de quadribol.

Os artilheiros da Sonserina estavam inspirados naquela manhã, e pareceram ficar ainda mais empolgados quando a neve fininha começou a cair sobre o campo. Embora dificultasse a visão dos jogadores, era evidente que a sorte não estava ao lado dos Grifinórios quando Alecto marcou mais um gol em Evangeline.

- E com esse gol de Alecto, o jogo está quarenta a zero para a Sonserina! – disse Jordan, num tom de voz desanimado.

A torcida não entendia o que estava acontecendo. A Grifinória tinha o time dos sonhos, e havia começado bem o jogo. Qual era o problema com eles? Todos pareciam cansados, desanimados, atrapalhados com as jogadas ensaiadas dos sonserinos e a neve que caía por sobre o campo. Até mesmo Meaghan McCormack, filha da mais famosa artilheira do Pride of Portree, que ajudou o time a conquistar duas Taças da Liga na década de 1960 e jogou pela Escócia trinta e seis vezes, não estava muito bem naquela partida. Mesmo assim, a situação ainda não estava crítica para a Grifinória. Se James apanhasse logo o pomo, eles ganhariam 150 pontos e encerrariam o jogo desastroso com a vitória.

James lutava para se concentrar, mas tudo o que conseguia era seguir Regulus insistentemente, o que não significava que este já tivesse encontrado o pomo dourado. Certa vez ambos até voaram na direção de um ponto brilhante na extremidade oposta do campo, mas se tratava apenas de um floco de neve cintilando com a luz do sol. James sabia que quadribol era um jogo para dois, e se considerava a peça fundamental do time. Se agarrasse o pomo, ninguém se lembraria dos gols tomados por Evangeline, nem do papel desastroso dos artilheiros que não marcavam. O verdadeiro duelo era entre ele e Regulus, era ao sonserino que precisava vencer, o qual tinha que superar e ultrapassar. Era o irmão de seu melhor amigo. Era o Black puro-sangue. Era o garoto com as mãos mais belas que ele já vira na vida.

- E a capitã da Grifinória, McCormack, pede tempo – anunciou Jordan no megafone mágico. - Será que irão discutir alguma estratégia para sair desse labirinto de trasgo? Espero... Quer dizer, a torcida espera que sim.

James desceu em círculos para o canto direito do campo, onde o time estava reunido e Meaghan aos berros, tentando incentivar os jogadores de um jeito bastante peculiar:

- SEUS MONTES DE BOSTA DE DRAGÃO! PRECISAMOS MARCAR GOLS, GOLS! A GOLES NÃO VAI VOAR EM DIREÇÃO A BALIZA SOZINHA, ULTRAPASSAR MULCIBER E MARCAR OS PONTOS QUE PRECISAMOS PARA VENCER! – no momento em que James se reuniu aos colegas, a atenção da capitã se voltou para ele. – E VOCÊ, JAMES POTTER, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO QUE AINDA NÃO APANHOU A PORCARIA DO POMO?

- Eu estou procurando, Meag, eu juro que estou! – disse James, meio sem jeito, mas logo recuperando a altivez da voz. – Não se preocupe, eu nunca deixei de apanhar sequer um pomo de ouro desde que comecei a jogar. Talento...

- TALENTO NATO, EU SEI! E ESPERO QUE ELE NÃO FALHE DESTA VEZ! – berrou ela mais uma vez. – VAMOS, MONTES DE TRASGOS MONTANHESES, VOLTEM AO JOGO!

Delicadeza nunca foi palavra de ordem para Meaghan McCormack, mas ela precisava ser enérgica para manter o time da Grifinória como o melhor de Hogwarts.

As vassouras levantaram vôo mais uma vez e James se reuniu a Regulus no ar. Reparou que os flocos de neve tinham se espalhado pelos cabelos negros do oponente, mas as mãos continuavam firmes na vassoura, quase como se ele não sentisse o frio intenso que arrepiava as costas de James.

Lá embaixo, a bronca da capitã surtia efeito: Mary McDonald marcou o primeiro gol pelo time da Grifinória, o que fez os leões da torcida rugirem com força, alheios aos feitiços e frustração dos sonserinos. Depois, Frank voou para o alto, levando os artilheiros adversários a acreditarem que ele estava tentando se livrar deles para poder marcar. Mas os torcedores sabiam que ele estava armando um Ardil de Porskoff, pois Meaghan esperava a goles próxima às balizas de Mulciber. Assustado com a repentina ousadia do time da Grifinória, o goleiro não conseguiu segurar a bola, que passou zunindo pelo seu ouvido esquerdo e entrou certeira na baliza.

- 10 PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! – gritou Jordan bastante entusiasmado. – ARDIL DE PORSKOFF, POR MERLIN, LONGBOTTOM! ESSE É O NOSSO ARTILHEIRO!

- SEUS IDIOTAS! – berrava Mulciber para os artilheiros da Sonserina. – PEGUEM AQUELA GOLES E NÃO DEIXE ELES MARCAREM DE NOVO! CRABBLE E GOYLE, REBATAM OS BALAÇOS PRA CIMA DA MCCORMAK!

A recuperação chegava a galope de unicórnio. Para empolgar ainda mais a torcida, os apanhadores mergulharam, de repente, num vôo arriscado, seguindo a visível bolinha dourada, que passou veloz pelas balizas de Evangeline. Gary McKinnon e Carl Wood fizeram uma Dupla-Defesa de batedores, tentando em vão atingir Regulus, que passou por eles como um borrão verde e prata em alta velocidade. Estava à frente de James na corrida, embora fosse uma tarefa difícil de notar até mesmo para Jordan.

- Os apanhadores estão atrás do pomo de ouro numa corrida maluca e desenfreada! Será que Black vai bater nas balizas para apanhá-lo? Anda, Potter, anda logo, agarra esse maldito pomo!

Dessa vez a professora McGonagall não fez sequer menção de acertar Jordan. Também estava vidrada no movimento dos apanhadores, sem conseguir acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Um giro rápido, dedos ágeis que se fechavam em torno do pomo, e um sonoro baque se fez ouvir em seguida.

- BLACK APANHOU O POMO! – gritou Jordan incrédulo, e completou em seguida – E ESTÁ CAINDO!

A velocidade acentuada fez com que o apanhador sonserino perdesse o controle do vôo depois que agarrou o pomo. Embalada, a vassoura tinha se chocado com o aro da baliza e se espatifou em mil pedaços. Regulus bateu no metal, escorregou e começou a cair numa velocidade vertiginosa.

Um bolo se formou na garganta de James e uma sensação amarga de derrota o invadiu por completo. O duelo estava perdido. Porém, não poderia deixar que o oponente morresse, pois precisaria de uma revanche. Venceria Regulus para restaurar sua honra.

Um borrão vermelho e dourado passou veloz em direção ao chão e agarrou o sonserino pela capa antes que ele colidisse com o gramado, jogando-o para cima da vassoura. O cheiro de Regulus, um misto de perfume e suor, invadiu as narinas de James enquanto ele o carregava para o chão. Em meio aos gritos e a confusão que se formava para socorrer o garoto ferido, James retirou o pomo das mãos do sonserino. Desacordado, Regulus foi levado para a enfermaria. James acompanhava o corpo levitar, o pomo de ouro se debatendo na mão fechada, as asinhas velozes fazendo cócegas enquanto eram pressionadas.

O cheiro de Regulus tinha ficado na ponta dos dedos, na roupa, no ar ao redor, absolutamente impregnado em James mesmo depois que a maca já estava longe o suficiente.


	3. O tempo que dura um capricho

**Capítulo 3 – O tempo que dura um capricho**

"_Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas é questão de honra. Vou até lá, devolvo esse maldito pomo de ouro, proponho um novo duelo e volto para o dormitório da Grifinória. Fim de papo, ponto final"._

A madrugada estava fria, e James caminhava pelos corredores que levavam à enfermaria com esse pensamento em mente. Tentava negar para si mesmo que o gosto amargo do suor de Regulus tinha se transformado em algo doce, intenso, mas sabia que apenas aquela pequena lembrança era pouco, muito pouco. Uma parte de si dizia que se tratava apenas de um capricho, que precisava desafiar o sonserino, manter sua honra intacta diante do vexame de ter perdido o pomo pela primeira vez na vida. A outra parte o fazia lembrar dos motivos que o fizeram perdê-lo, e o colocava quase em estado de êxtase ao recordar as mãos fortes e o aroma intenso de Regulus como se fossem únicos e raros, devendo ser guardados com cuidado para que não se evaporassem.

Ao chegar diante da pesada porta de carvalho da enfermaria, James sacou a varinha por debaixo da capa e murmurou num fio de voz:

- _Alohomora! _

A porta se abriu facilmente e ele adentrou o amplo aposento, quase completamente às escuras, com exceção das velas, que iluminavam com suas luzes bruxuleantes as camas ocupadas do local. Havia poucos pacientes ali, apenas uma menina, que dormia um sono profundo, de boca aberta e com a face coberta de estranhos tentáculos, e também um rapaz ao lado dela, que roncava sonoramente, sem nenhum ferimento visível. Aquele por quem James procurava estava ligeiramente afastado dos demais, ressonando ao fundo da enfermaria, próximo ao quarto da severa e sempre atenta Madame Pomfrey.

James queria privacidade, não podia ser surpreendido durante a conversa com Regulus. Madame Pomfrey provavelmente daria a ele uma detenção, que teria que cumprir com McGonagall, e já possuía uma longa fila de detenções em andamento. Definitivamente não precisava de mais nenhuma para sua extensa coleção, por isso se certificou de lançar na porta um feitiço de imperturbabilidade recém aprendido.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, parou diante da cama de Regulus. Os olhos do garoto estavam fechados, e James observou o peito subir e descer, protegido pelo pijama de flanela verde escuro. Os botões de cima estavam abertos, deixando a mostra a pele branca como leite, que contrastava furiosamente com os cabelos negros e a enorme faixa empapada de sangue seco que lhe cobria a cabeça no local que havia topado com a baliza. Sem conseguir se conter, James se aproximou do sonserino lentamente, deixando-se embriagar pelo cheiro suave, doce, quente que ele exalava. A neve que caía lá fora não significava mais nada, pois dentro do peito do grifinório um verdadeiro incêndio havia começado.

- Quem está aí?

Regulus abriu os olhos de repente, obrigando James a saltar para trás antes que as mãos do garoto o alcançassem. Regulus era ágil e tinha percebido uma movimentação estranha ao redor da cama. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam o quarto e a respiração ofegava ligeiramente quando James decidiu retirar a capa que o escondia e revelar sua presença.

- Sou eu, seu medroso! Está com medo de ser azarado ou envenenado por algum Grifinório descontente com a derrota? – James parou de falar enquanto observava pequenas rugas se formarem na testa de Regulus. Ele parecia... curioso? James continuou – Relaxe, sonserino, pois o pessoal da minha casa só está bravo comigo mesmo. Com a minha derrota. Quadribol é um duelo que se joga entre dois, Regulus. E eu perdi para você, mas vim aqui lhe fazer uma proposta.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos numa atitude imponente, estufando o peito em busca da dignidade perdida naquele campo de quadribol. Porém, não era alguém que se deixava abalar tão fácil. Seu amor próprio era maior do que qualquer coisa. Até mesmo maior que a confusão de sentimentos que o cheiro de Regulus provocava nele. Ao menos era o que achava. O oponente permanecia na mesma posição, sentado na cama e com os olhos pousados sobre os de James. Então, controlou o tom de voz para propor o desafio a um calado e misterioso Regulus Black:

- Quero uma revanche. Por isso, trouxe uma coisa para você – James levou a mão ao bolso da calça e retirou de lá o pomo de ouro. Imediatamente, as asinhas se abriram e bateram rapidamente, protegidas pelo enlace firme dos dedos do grifinório. Regulus observava o movimento do objeto sem tirar os olhos dele, enquanto James estendia a mão para entregá-lo. – Tome, é seu.

A pele de ambos se chocou e foi como se uma faísca de desejo se acendesse. Regulus estava tão próximo, o seu aroma enchia o quarto e a vida de James, forte e lento, amargo e doce, intenso e leve, _irresistível_. Por isso, James seria incapaz de negar o pedido de Regulus quando ele deixou que as palavras tomassem vida e escapassem para fora de seus lábios:

- Feche os olhos.

James percebeu um movimento, algo parecido com um aceno de varinha, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados, esperando com curiosidade. Então, sentiu novamente o toque das mãos de Regulus sobre as suas, devolvendo-lhe o pomo. Ia tornar a abrir os olhos quando a boca quente e úmida de Regulus tocou a sua, fazendo com que ele se esquecesse de todo o resto. A caricia começou tímida, como se ambos esperassem que o outro tomasse a iniciativa de abrir caminho por entre os lábios cerrados. Foi James quem colocou primeiro a língua, tocando de leve a boca do sonserino, que se abriu completamente receptiva. As línguas se moviam com rapidez, intensidade, _necessidade_. Exploravam cada canto, céu da boca, lábios, dentes, língua, como um todo completo e impossível de separar. James podia jurar que não resistiria mais nenhum segundo quando Regulus segurou com força seus cabelos exatamente no lugar onde eles costumavam se arrepiar, posicionando melhor a cabeça do companheiro para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo.

_Quente_... a sensação era de calor em pleno inverno.

Sem que pudesse contê-las, como se elas tivessem tomado vida própria, as mãos de James escorregaram para dentro do pijama de Regulus, abrindo-lhe os botões que faltavam e expondo a pele pálida do rapaz ao ar frio da noite. Ele se arrepiou, sem saber exatamente se era por conta do ar gelado ou do toque de James sobre a sua pele. Sem interromper o beijo, o grifinório tocou as costas do sonserino, abraçando-o com força e aproximando ainda mais seu corpo do dele.

_Fogo_... era tão quente que se tornava quase insuportável.

A língua de James escapou da boca de Regulus para explorar outros cantos do corpo do sonserino. Numa corrida frenética, alcançou o lóbulo da orelha, e ele precisou segurar um gemido mais alto mordendo o lábio inferior com força. James desceu pelo pescoço fazendo movimentos de vai e vem enquanto Regulus tentava conter a respiração como podia, arranhando as costas do grifinório sob a camiseta.

No entanto, nada dura para sempre. Quando se deu conta do que fazia, James empurrou com força o ombro de Regulus e se afastou imediatamente.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – disse ele, passando a manga das vestes sobre a boca como se estivesse limpando algo sujo, impuro. – Você enlouqueceu, Black?

Regulus não xingou, não fez nenhuma objeção nem se enfureceu com a atitude brusca de James. Ele sorriu. Depois, gargalhou, e James se virou para observar as camas dos outros dois ocupantes da enfermaria, com medo de que eles acordassem. Em seguida, aproximou-se novamente de Regulus e tapou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos.

- Silêncio! Você quer acordar Hogwarts inteira e...

Foi então que James notou o pomo seguro em sua outra mão. Ele ainda batia as asinhas com velocidade, tentando escapar, mas decididamente elas não estavam mais douradas. James retirou a mão que cobria a boca de Regulus, e o sonserino sorria, os olhos brilhando, ainda mais azuis.

- O que você fez com esse pomo? – perguntou James, olhando do objeto seguro em suas mãos para os olhos de Regulus, em busca de uma resposta plausível. – Ele está... está...

- Prateado – completou, como se julgasse que James precisava de ajuda para ter certeza do que estava vendo. – Eu mudei a cor dele.

- Mudou... a cor... do pomo? – falou o grifinório incrédulo, ainda segurando com firmeza a bolinha totalmente prateada. – Para quê, afinal?

Regulus sorriu mais ainda. Sorriu como se James fosse uma grande piada, como se soubesse que a confiança e o orgulho que emanavam dele eram pura fachada, e que por detrás daquilo tudo batia um coração que merecia mais. Muito mais. Mas que era absurdamente cabeça-dura para perceber isso.

- Para que você se lembre sempre que somos opostos... – disse Regulus com simplicidade. – Leve-o, esse pomo não é meu. Mas ouça bem, James, porque eu só vou dizer isso uma vez: a única diferença entre um capricho e uma paixão eterna é que o capricho dura um pouco mais... Rumine um pouco isso aí na sua cabeça oca.

James estava sem ação, praticamente hipnotizado. Deu alguns passos para trás e murmurou, quase inaudível:

- Você... é... maluco, Regulus.

Então correu para fora da enfermaria, vestindo de qualquer jeito a Capa da Invisibilidade, o pomo seguro na mão e o coração batendo apressado no peito. As pernas o levaram de volta para o dormitório, no qual ele entrou rapidamente, esbarrando na cama de Sirius. Estancou de repente e olhou para o amigo, que murmurava qualquer coisa enquanto dormia um sono pesado. Sacudiu a cabeça. Regulus era irmão do seu melhor amigo! Um Black! Um puro-sangue!

Correu para o banheiro e enfiou a própria cabeça debaixo da ducha de água gelada. Seu corpo estava quente. Pegando fogo.

Quando desligou o chuveiro, parou diante do espelho e se deu conta de que ainda segurava o pomo de prata, as asinhas brilhantes lutando para se libertar. Olhou sua imagem refletida no vidro e pensou ter visto uma sombra de Regulus passar por detrás de seus olhos, como se os castanhos tivessem, de repente, tornado-se azuis. Sem se dar conta do que fazia, James levou a mão livre aos lábios, exatamente onde momentos antes repousava a boca macia e quente de Regulus.

"_Lily Evans, Lily Evans! __Preciso pensar em Lily Evans, eu gosto de Lily Evans e vou sair com ela! Aliás, vou convidá-la amanhã mesmo para ir a Hogsmead comigo no próximo fim de semana. E vou beijá-la e então vou acabar de uma vez por todas com...Com isso!"_

Porém, por mais que tentasse, seus olhos não refletiam o verde de Lily, mas sim o azul de Regulus.

Tão opostos. Tão iguais.

* * *

**N/A: A idéia insana dessa fic surgiu num piscar de olhos no meu busão mágico. Na verdade, ela meio que já estava passeando pela minha mente insana (o que significa que o Regulus estava dando pulinhos pelado na minha mente) desde o dia em que li o capítulo em que o Harry descobre o quarto do nosso querido RAB no Largo Grimmauld. Quando ele vê que o Regulus era apanhador, na hora me veio um estalo: "Regulus apanhador James Potter". Claro que isso só aconteceu porque eu ainda pensava, nessa época, que o James era apanhador do time da Grifinória. **

**A fase de frustração por descobrir que a Rowling deu uma maldita entrevista dizendo que o James era ARTILHEIRO quase me fez desistir da fic. Mas ela estava tão montadinha aqui na minha "cathola" que seria quase impossível não escrever. Contei com o auxílio do livro _"Quadribol Através dos Séculos"_ e acho que me empolguei ligeiramente narrando as jogadas de quadribol, porque eu descobri que simplesmente amo escrever quadribol! E olha que foi a primeira vez que fiz isso! **

**Então, aí está o resultado... Espero que gostem e deixem reviews porque, sim, eu as adoro! Mesmo que seja para xingar e dizer: "vai escrever outra coisa que seu jogo de quadribol ficou uma b... de dragão velho". Tá, não façam isso... rsrsrsr**

**Para facilitar, segue a lista dos jogadores de cada um dos times, Grifinória e Sonserina.**

**Time da Sonserina:  
**Regulus Black - apanhador  
John Mulciber – goleiro e capitão do time  
Steven Avery – artilheiro 1  
Alecto Carrow - artilheiro 2 (mulher)  
Amycus Carrow - artilheiro 3 (homem)  
Justin Goyle – batedor 1  
Willian Crabble – batedor 2

**Time da Grifinória:  
**James Potter – apanhador  
Evangeline Johnson - goleira  
Mary MacDonald – artilheira 1  
Meaghan McCormack - artilheira 2  
Frank Longbottom - artilheiro 3  
Gary McKinnon - batedor 1  
Carl Wood - batedor 2

**Beijos e, se você chegou até aqui, faça uma autora feliz tá? ;-)**


End file.
